1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and, more particularly, to a washing machine capable of preventing damage to a damper fixing unit to which a damper is coupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei 5-253387 discloses a drum type washing machine comprising at least one damper for supporting a lower portion of a water tub and reducing vibration and shaking caused in the water tub. The damper has an upper end coupled to the lower portion of the water tub and a lower end secured to a bottom plate of a washing machine body, and acts to reduce vibration and shaking caused in the water tub by a flexible action thereof.
The disclosed washing machine comprises a damper fixing unit disposed on the bottom plate of the body and adapted to secure the lower end of the damper. The lower end of the damper and the damper fixing unit are coupled to each other by use of fixing bolts.
The damper fixing unit is conventionally attached to the bottom plate of the body by welding, or formed by cutting a portion of the bottom plate. For the fastening of the fixing bolts penetrated through the lower end of the damper, the damper fixing unit includes first and second fixing pieces extending from the bottom plate of the body to opposite sides of the lower end of the damper, respectively, each fixing piece having a bolt penetrating hole.
The damper fixing unit of the conventional washing machine having the above described configuration, however, has a problem in that a portion thereof connected to the bottom plate of the body is fragile, and therefore, the damper fixing unit and the peripheral region thereof may be damaged by repetitive vibration and shock applied thereto after the lapse of a long time.
In particular, in a case where the damper fixing unit is formed by cutting a portion of the bottom plate of the body, a boundary between the cut portion of the bottom plate and the damper fixing unit is fragile, thus having a high risk of damage.